Wanted
by CatHeartsU
Summary: "It'll be, perfect."/Austin is in love with Ally and plans to express it in the only way he knows how; In a song. *Auslly fluff, First Austin & Ally Fanfic, rated T to be safe, based on the promo for "Girlfriends & Girl Friends", song used is Wanted by Hunter Hayes*


**A/N: Hey Austin & Ally readers! I'm Caterina, but we're all friends here, so just call me Cat. I've never written for Austin & Ally before, I usually write for the Nickelodeon show Victorious. If you haven't checked out fan fiction from there, even if you don't like the show (frankly, I don't like the show that much, but the characters are so bendable and can be put into any situation and do anything with them.), you will like the stories. Trust me, they're a good read. **

**So as I was saying, I don't usually watch Disney Channel (I'm 14 so why should I?), but I only watch Austin & Ally and Good Luck Charlie. I love the relationship between Ally and Austin, and when I saw the promo for "Girlfriends and Girl friends", I thought I was going to pass out. I ship Auslly so hard it's not even legal. They BETTER become a couple. **

**So, I thought I'd give this fandom a shot and write for them. The song used is called, "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. The story is in Austin's POV of the situation (since we already saw Ally's in the promo, I thought I'd give Austin a shot). **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin and Ally or the fantastic song by Hunter Hayes. Seriously, if you love pop/country, go listen to it right now. **

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?"

Kira had been my crush for a while. Today was the day I was finally going to ask her out.

"Are you being serious?" She replies hastily.

Well, this went in the wrong direction way quicker than I expected it to.

"Um, yeah. A little, why else would I be asking you this?"

Kira looks at me, all soft and sweet. "Austin, why can't you just admit that you love her?"

_What is she talking about?_, I think.

"What are you talking about? Ally? What? No, no, no." I say, feeling my cheeks getting redder by every second that ticks by.

Kira sighs and sits me down. "I see the way you look at her. The way you write songs together, all the memories you guys share… Everyone sees it. You and she may not, but everyone else sure does."

I sigh, she caught me. Kira's got me tangled in my tree of lies. Honestly, Ally was pretty, funny, a little dorky, but… That's what makes her worthwhile.

Kira speaks again. "I know you claim you like me, but honestly, I'd go get her before Dallas comes in and takes her away. Because by the looks of it-"She points to where Ally and Dallas are standing outside by the ice cream stand. I hate Dallas.

"-he's already taking his toll on her. And trust me; Dallas is not the guy Ally wants to be messing around with. And I speak from personal experiences, which I'm not going to go into detail about either."

I sigh, flipping my hair and fixing it constantly as Ally looks over at me. She smiles and gives me little thumbs up while Dallas is looking away. I smile warmly back and give her thumbs up.

Why does she have to like Dallas? Why not me? Can't she see that Dallas is a jerk? I mean, he may not look it, but trust me, he's shown his real side to me, and it ain't pretty.

"So if I was you, I would go get your girl." Kira smiled.

I pulled Kira in for a hug. "Thanks Kira, I will.

*_Auslly*_

I sit down at the piano upstairs, banging on the keys while Dez just stares at me in the corner.

"Stop doing this to yourself man, she likes you. And if you could prove it in a song that would make it even more special."

It has been a few days since my talk with Kira, and I lied to Ally that I was going on a date with her and I asked Ally to show me some moves.

_Flashback_

"_Kira's there, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight… sparkle, sparkles, sparkle…" _

_I wish it was going to be you._

"_Then I'll lean in…" I reply smoothly. _

_She is so beautiful… And she smells like vanilla… And whipped cream… And sugar… And spice… And everything nice, including pancakes. _

"_She'll nuzzle up." She leans into me and it feels like she's the puzzle piece missing from my jigsaw puzzle. It feels so right._

"_It'll be perfect." We say in unison. She looks up at me, and I look down at her, admiring her melted chocolate brown eyes. How perfect can she be? And she's looked even better since my mom taught her how to curl her hair the right way… Her dad doesn't really know how to use a curling iron… And ever since she got her ombre done, she's looked like an angel. A perfect, spice-brown eyed, brunette, petite angel. _

_End of Flashback_

"Dude, write her a song. And please, don't make it about pancakes again. That was a terrible song…" Dez laughs and I join in. I give him a friendly, man hug and he leaves the room.

"Time to get working." I say aloud and get started.

Some don't know this, but Ally's favorite genre of music is country. I remember when Ally, Dez, Trish and I went to Disneyworld with my parents a month ago and my parents let Ally choose the songs we were listening to on the way there, and Trish got to choose on the way back.

_Flashback_

_On the way there, which is an hour and a half drive, Ally played her "redneck"_ _music as Trish calls it. _

_Ally was singing along to her favorite song, and I have to admit, so was I. _

"_**Got a little boom in my big truck, gonna open up the doors and turn it up, Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud, gonna watch you make me fall in love."**_

_I looked at Ally at that part; she really was making me "fall in love". _

"_**Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor, up on the toolbox, it don't matter. Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait, to watch you do your thing."**_

_Ally and I were YELLING at this point, while my mom was jamming along and Dez, my dad, and Trish were plugging their ears and staring out the window. _

"_**Shake it for the young bucks sitting in the honkey tonks, for the rednecks rockin' till the break of dawn, to the DJ spinnin' that country song, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!"**_

"_**SHAKE IT FOR THE BIRDS, SHAKE IT FOR THE BEES, SHAKE IT FOR THE CATFISH SWIMMIN' DOWN DEEP IN THE CREEK, for the crickets and the critters and the squirrels…" **_

"_SHAKE IT TO THE MOON!" Ally yelled to me._

"_SHAKE IT FOR ME GIRL!" I yelled back. _

"_COUNTRY GIRL, SHAKE IT FOR ME, GIRL, SHAKE IT FOR ME, GIRL, SHAKE IT FOR ME!" My mom, Ally and I all yelled. _

_On the way back from Disneyworld, we had to go from Luke Bryan, Jason Aldean and Kenny Chesney to Beez In The Trap and Rack City… Oh joy. _

_*Auslly*_

Since her current favorite song was God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton, I thought I'd go on the lines of that.

Now that I have my tune down, I have to search for some lyrics.

A week or two after Disneyworld, I had written Ally a letter about how I felt, but I never sent it. Dez told me not to, that it would end our friendship. Yet he's the one telling me I should tell her I love her now, hypocrite. Dez doesn't really realize how strongly I feel for Ally, and I don't think no one will ever know…

The letter read…

"_Dear Ally, _

_You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do. 'Cause everything that doesn't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you… Like everything that's green, girl I need you. But it's more than one and one makes two. I put aside the math and the logic of it, you have to know you want it too. _

'_Cause I want to wrap you up, I want to kiss your lips. I want to make you feel wanted. I want to call you mine; I want to hold your hand forever. I'll never let you forget it. Baby, I want to make you feel wanted._

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, and you get that all the time, I know you do. But your beauty's deeper than the makeup… And I want to show you what I see tonight. _

_As good as you make me feel, I want to make you feel better. Better than your fairytales, better than your best dreams. You're more than everything I need, and all I ever wanted. You'll always be wanted. _

_Love, _

_Austin"_

"Well, I have my song." I blush thinking about Ally's face when I perform this for her.

_*Auslly*_

"Alright everyone! Who's ready for Austin's concert!?" Trish announced, winking at me from back stage.

The crowd went wild; never in a million years did I think I would be doing this.

The curtain was pulled up and I sat down at the ebony Steinway in front of me. It had "Wanted" written in white sharpie all over it. It was the Steinway from Ally's Dad's music store. We wrote all over it for this performance.

I didn't tell anyone the song I was performing, but I told Dez and Trish _why _I was performing it. Trish was beyond excited.

"Hey everyone!" I spoke and saw Ally in the crowd watching me. I smiled to myself.

"I need Ally Dawson to come up here." I blushed.

Ally came up with a confused look on her face. "Why am I up here?"

I smiled. "You'll see. Just sit down on that stool right there." I pointed towards the stool sitting directly across from me at the end of the piano.

"This song is dedicated to Ally Dawson; this song tells what I really feel about her." I announced to the crowd.

I sat down once again and played the opening cords while staring straight into Ally's perfect eyes.

"_**You know I'd fall apart without you, don't know how you do what you do. 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you.**_

_**Like everything that's green, girl I need you. But it's more than one and one makes two. I put aside the math and the logic, of it. You gotta know you're wanted too. **_

'_**Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted. I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever; I'll never let you forget it. Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted.**_

_**Anyone can tell you you're pretty, but you get that all the time, I know you do. But your beauty's deeper than the makeup, and I wanna show you what I see tonight.**_

_**When, I wrap you up, I wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted, I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it. 'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted."**_

I continued to play and Ally started crying as Trish was running over to her.

"I can't believe this." Ally was crying loud, I felt so bad. Was it hate? Grief? Happiness maybe? No.

"I told you he felt the same, Ally."

No, my ears are deceiving me.

"_**As good as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better. Better than your fairytales, better than your best dreams…" **_

My band kept playing and Kevin, my keyboard player took over the piano for me. I walked over to Ally and embraced her in a hug and continued to serenade her.

"_**You're more than everything I need, you're all I ever wanted…"**_

She looked into my eyes, as if to say "really?". I nodded.

"_**All I ever wanted… Cause I just wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it… 'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted. Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted. Baby I, wanna make you feel… Wanted….." **_

Right then and there, Ally kissed me as the song continued to play. The kiss was subtle, yet so deep, so hard to comprehend. But the whole time I could feel her say against my lips, "I love you.", and that's all I ever wanted to hear from her.

"_**You'll always, be wanted." **_

"Ally, I love you. I've loved you since I saw you singing in the doorway. You're everything to me, and I could never, ever loose you."

Ally started to weep again as the crowd cheered and sobbed as well.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

Ally started to laugh.

"Oh now I'm funny to you? This is funny?" I started to scold myself.

"No, no, no. I feel the same way." She smiled with tears of joy running down her porcelain cheeks.

"You do?" I asked.

She nodded and I pulled her into my embrace.

"You're all I ever wanted…" Ally whispered.

"I know, I love you." I whispered back. She blushed and replied.

"I love you too."

_*Auslly*_

**A/N: Probably one of the best one shots I've ever written. Maybe I'll start writing for this fandom too. (:**

**If you loved this, review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. Or just fan girl about it, that's good too. **

**I love criticism; it makes me a good writer. **

**And leave some suggestions/plots/other stories I can read or write! Please leave reviews!**

**And it really helps to listen to Wanted by Hunter Hayes while Austin is singing it to Ally. It really helps you picture what's going on. **

**I really hoped you guys liked it! Be sure to check my other stories out too!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Cat (:**


End file.
